Bleeding Love
by Misty Narumi
Summary: drabbles/one-shots of KaixAichi. Love has surely shifted my way.
1. Bleeding Love

A/n: I'll try and experiment in writing a song-fic. Enjoy! Don't own anything except this fic! I'll try to reach 20 songs!

Chapter 1: Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Aichi had always been alone with no one to play with or talk to. The only people in his life that only cared for him were his little sister and mother. No one else in this world would approach a meek, soft-spoken boy such as himself. At school and in public, people would walk pass him as if he didn't exist. He was _closed off from love_, _didn't need the pain _of loneliness.

Time began to pass as seasons changed, day turned into night like a cycle. That very day, the day that he met him, Toshiki Kai, the boy who changed his life.

_For the very first time with_ him, and whenever he's with him, Aichi's heart would melt in ecstasy. Although, he usually wouldn't admit it publicly of his affections for the older boy he looked up to Kai like a role model. His heart would skip a beat by one accidental (or was it?) touch or by a certain look from the brunette. Once he accidentally admitted his affections for Kai, his friends looked at him as if he was crazy for falling for a seemingly cold, distant boy like Kai. Kai never showed emotion or any care to anyone, but Aichi didn't _care what they say_.

He was in love with Kai.

"Aichi! Let's hurry! We don't want to be late!" Morikawa pushed Aichi towards the exit of the shop, along with Izaki following beside him.

"Hurry… for what, Morikawa-kun?"

"We don't want to miss the chance in seeing Kourin-chan!" he chimed as the doors slid opened. Aichi frowned. He glanced behind him towards Kai who sat at one of the desks with a neutral expression plastered on his face, his face resting on his palm and leg crossed over the other. Kai didn't seem to care about anything around him with his eyes closed, while Miwa sat across from him with a toothy grin.

Aichi's face saddened with his eyes slightly lowered and eyebrows slightly furrowed. When his friends around, they would _try to pull_ him _away_ with his chance to be with Kai alone. He never argued or told his friends off for he liked his friends. However, they don't understand the truth…about his heart that he would so give up for Kai.

Every moment he thought about it, he _keep_ _bleeding love_… how much Kai cut him open.

Aichi mentally covered his ears, _trying hard not to hear_, _but _his friends, mostly Morikawa and Kamui_ talk so loud _with _their piercing sounds _filling his earstrying tofill him with doubt. Yet, he knew the goal to keep himself from falling.

There was _nothing greater than the rush that came with his embrace_ as Kai unexpectedly came up behind him, Aichi's heart raced with flushed cheeks. Aichi's astonished expression softened with slightly closed lids slowly closing; his cheeks tinted with pink hue. A gentle smile graced his lips welcoming the soft, warm touch. _In this world of loneliness_, Aichi always saw Kai's face yet everyone around him thinks that he's going crazy…

Maybe, just maybe…. he's imagining things, but that didn't matter.

Aichi _don't care what they say_, he's in love with Kai. He….

_Keep bleeding_

_Keep, keep bleeding love_


	2. Love Game

A/n: There's not enough time in the world to do everything you want to do…. (sighs)

Chapter 2: Love Game by Lady Gaga

Aichi wanted _to have some fun_. He spotted Kai a few distances away lying down on the bench in the park. He took a deep breath and released it before rushing over towards the other boy, who didn't seem to notice.

Aichi stared longingly at the sleeping teen. _I wanna kiss you, but if I do then I might miss you… _he mused. Wait…what? He quickly shook off the thought. The mixing thoughts in his head made his head and heart throb when thinking about Kai. It was _complicated and stupid. _

"_Got your ass squeezed by sexy Cupid?" _

Aichi became startled by a voice behind him. "Miwa-kun?"

The blonde returned a grin. At that moment, an eye open before they closed as Kai sat up with eyebrows slightly furrowed by the little disturbance of his nap. He stared at Aichi and Miwa with a mixture of indifference and cold hard stare. Aichi bowed and apologized about disturbing his nap. No response was heard from Kai, but "What is it?"

Aichi twiddled his thumbs nervously for a moment before replying. "I…was wondering if you would like to play Vanguard with me. I know you would say "no", but you once said fighting strong fighters would make you stronger…or something like that," he chirped.

Kai stared at the timid boy for a moment after a long pause. He replied with a simple, "No."

Aichi mentally sighed. _Knew it. _

"What Aichi meant to say is that he _wants to play a love game_ with you, Kai!" Miwa chimed. Aichi blushed and stuttered,

"T-that's not what I meant!"

Miwa didn't seem to hear him. "Um… I…just remembered I needed to do some errands for my mom…." Aichi said nervously as pairs of eyes were glued on him. He rushed towards a certain direction hiding a blush of embarrassment.

Kai watched after him. A smirk graced his lips at the thought of he wouldn't mind playing a _love game_ with Aichi.

A/n: very short…yes…sorry… this was the only idea I had in mind when listening to this song…


	3. Now You Tell Me

Chapter 3: Now You Tell Me by Jordin Sparks

"It's none of your business," He said firmly, not gazing at the other boy or anybody in particular.

None of _his_ business….

None of _my_ business…

Aichi stared at the brunet; his words repeated in his mind. He stared at him intently. What was wrong being so concerned? What was wrong about caring for someone you considered a friend?

A slight flashback of when Kai had a cardfight with Ren flashed in his mind.

A smirk laced the red-haired man's lips. "It's a shame, Kai," Ren spoke in a calm, spiteful yet mocking, tone. "For you to come this far, yet be brought to an End." Ren thought he didn't need Kai nor that he wanted to see him ever again. He lightly scoffed to the side before turning his back to the brunet and walking away with Tetsu and Asaka following after, both of them not looking back at the defeated teen.

Kai clenched his fists tight until his knuckles turned pale white before slamming them onto the table. Aichi approached him from behind to comfort him only to be shouted at with, "Go away! Leave me alone…" Aichi had recoiled slightly by the harsh tone.

Aichi worried over him ever since that night. Whenever they met, words of condolence became stuck in his throat- all but a weak, "Kai-kun". Their eyes never met; Kai just ignored him. Aichi couldn't handle Kai being hurt; it was a side he had never seen before.

_Is there anything that can make you happy?_

_I don't know what to say to make it better_

_Seeing you like this, down and hurt so badly_

_When you have been so kept together_

A thought had slapped his mind. He didn't know what connection Kai had with Ren or understood what their fight was about. Aichi questioned Kai about it only for the question(s) to be returned in a nonchalant tone: "It's none of your business", "You don't need to know", "It's nothing."

Aichi bit his bottom lip, starting to get a little annoyed with Kai refusing to tell him anything! "I'm concerned about you, Kai-kun! I'm worried about you!" he blurted out. He didn't feel embarrassed about it as he gave the other teen a stern, yet concerned, glance.

Kai only stared at Aichi- teal to blue for a moment before averting. "Then maybe it would be better if you won't care so much about me," he spoke before walking away. Aichi's eyes had widened slightly then. He didn't call out to Kai as he walked away. He lowered his head; defeated eyes seemingly staring at his feet. His lips quivered in small movements before lightly biting his inner bottom lip to hold in the unshed tears swelling in his eyes.

Based on Aichi's point of view, Kai seemed desperate for Ren, to see and face him in a cardfight. Before their fight, they had locked eyes and stayed in position for a moment. At the very mentioning of Ren's name, Kai expressed a certain emotion Aichi couldn't figure out.

Was Kai in love with Ren?

Aichi tilted his head upwards to see a speck, that was Kai, in the distance. He forced himself forward, to have his feet and legs run towards him. Inside, he wanted to know. "Kai-kun!" he called. Luckily, Kai had stopped in his tracks. Aichi took in a breath.

"Do you…. Love Ren?" His voice softened at mentioning Ren's name feeling a bit of pain inside his chest.

Kai returned with a flat, "No."

He is… I know he is… yet I don't want to believe it Aichi mused from the back of his mind. Before Aichi said anymore, Kai continued on his way setting his distance farther and farther from Aichi.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

"Aichi"

The said boy turned around and became surprised to see Kai after not seeing him for a long while. Shin suggested everyone to leave the two boys alone and have their moment in the corner of the shop. Kamui pouted and complained he was in a middle of fight with Aichi, but Misaki gave him a stern, piercing glance. Aichi apologized and mentioned it would take a minute or maybe a few. It was a good thing only Shin, Misaki, Kamui, and Miwa were the only ones in the shop. Misaki had to kick out Morikawa ignoring his loud protests for she knew he would "ruin the moment". Izaki had followed his friend soon after.

It was silent for the moment when Aichi gave Kai his undivided attention. Aichi had heard from the others that Kai had turned his head against them, ignoring their concerns, including Miwa's. Why did Kai come to him, specifically? Why was he the first person he came to? Aichi stared into his teal eyes, beautiful teal eyes that pierced into his blue ones. No words needed to be spoken as Aichi read the emotion in the brunet's heart. Kai's eyes, he read, were pleading that Kai needed him.

_What's this?_

_All this time I thought you didn't need me_

_Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

Aichi quickly turned his heel to have his back face Kai at a sudden realization. He remembered Kai pushing him away numerous times when he just wanted to console him. Should he care now?

_You were nonchalant, strong, and unaffected_

_And you never wanted me to be there_

_I never saw your heart, that's how close you kept it_

_So right now I'm so unsure how to care_

Aichi knew, he saw of all those times he knew Kai and him being his teammate along with Misaki and Kamui. Kai had always been nonchalant and strong in Vanguard fights, and barely showed emotion. Aichi never saw Kai's heart, what he truly felt or was thinking as Kai always kept his heart tightly close to him.

Aichi had realized and noticed all too late during those times they knew each other. No attention was given to him from Kai despite his efforts.

No affection was given when Aichi felt hurt by harsh words.

Aichi had continued to chase after Kai, hoping and wishing for attention and affection from Kai; everything to be turned down in the end.

_No attention was given_

_No affection from you to heal the hurt_

_I was hoping_

_I was wishing_

_Just to listen and to hear those words_

Aichi felt his heart heave in partial guilt. He couldn't be mad at Kai. As he turned his head to see if Kai was still behind him, arms had embraced him over the shoulders. Kai's lukewarm breath brushed against his ear which ignited a sudden tingle down Aichi's spine.

"Kai….kun?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his throat hardened. "I need you, Aichi."

Aichi gently touched Kai's arm. He forgave him; yet the other side of his heart didn't agree with what Kai was telling him.

_You're in love, but that's not what it was_

_All those times that passed by with no signs_

_And now you're telling me_

_You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?_

_And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_


	4. Right Here

Chapter 4: Right Here by Staind

Kai couldn't count the many times he hurt Aichi through words.

Kai couldn't redo the actions that hurt the boy he cared for very much.

Those mistakes he committed repeatedly, he wondered when that cycle would end. He stared at the boy before him, blue eyes widened by what Kai had just said. Kai had literally paused in his breath in seeing Aichi's brows curve inward and a whimper escaped from his throat.

_You are weak. Not strong enough as a cardfighter. And will always will be. _

The words that he said moments ago stung in the back of his mind and made him seethed through gritted teeth, yet tried to remain composed as possible. He had told Ren before which caused the redhead thirst for power.

Kai turned his heel to set his distance. No call was heard from the other boy. It all happened too fast as Kai soon forced himself to face Aichi again, only this Aichi had a thirst for power relying on Psyqualia.

"You came back to me, Kai-kun~" Aichi taunted. "I thought you didn't wanna see my face again after calling me _weak_!" His voice hissed at the last word said.

_I know I've been mistaken_

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

_I've got some imperfections_

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

Through this fight, Kai let his actions of playing with the cards speak the words flowing in his mind. He knows of his mistakes, the imperfections of doing them only realizing too late of making a change to set things right. Seeing Aichi in this state of power hungry drowned him in guilt. He didn't ask for it, yet he deserved it and was a wakeup call to make a change.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

Kai wanted Aichi to become strong in Vanguard. He waited for him every day, every week watching the blue-haired boy from a distance. From that distance, Aichi always knew what to say to keep him waiting for them to be on equal terms in the card game.

_I hope you're not intending_

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take_

_and you're so independent_

_you just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

Kai had waited for Aichi to grow stronger in Vanguard only realizing Aichi had surpassed him. Kai had thought Aichi didn't need him anymore with Aichi being independent, not needing Kai's guidance. Kai had accepted the thought of walking the same path together with Aichi after saving Cray from Void during the Asia Circuit.

_I've made a commitment_

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

_I needed fulfillment_

_I found what I need in you_

Even if he doesn't always openly show it in his expressions when around friends, Kai would always care about Aichi. Kai would willingly put his life on the line for him. He found a reason in playing, what he needs in Aichi.

_Why can't you just forgive me_

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

Kai won't ask for forgiveness, or admit that he needed any but there was that one part of him that he wished he was forgiven for everything that gave him fault. Kai vowed he wouldn't relive the mistakes he made in the past by learning from them. He won't run away in helping a fellow cardfighter become stronger. He was sure Aichi wouldn't mind.

_But you always find a way_

_To keep me right here waiting_

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_


	5. What Hurts The Most

_Misty: This reference to Legion Mate._

Chapter 5: What Hurts The Most by Rascall Flatts

"Aichi…." The name forced through his parched lips pressuring its syllables. It echoed into his ears countering the raindrops tapping against the glass windows. The dark clouded sky and the downpour had matched Kai's current mood, but he didn't really care about the current weather.

All he cared, all that was on his mind is the news of Aichi suddenly leaving him. No warning was given as if it was completely out of the boy's will, but in that encounter, it sounded like it was. Aichi had not contacted him through text since then, neither heard anything of it from the other friends especially Miwa. But, would Aichi really tell them he left Kai for his own personal reasons? Barely any conversation was made between him and Aichi before Aichi's leave out of Kai's life. Kai laid on his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling, only questioning himself. Why?

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

Kai's mind faded to that very moment earlier today as eyelids lightly closed, the moment he last saw and heard Aichi. Aichi invited Kai to talk privately at the local park after meeting as usual at Card Capital. However, the engagement was an exchange of silence, body gestures and facial expressions. Aichi facial features changed from the one Kai knew that defined Aichi: kind, yet sheepish at times; to that of a one-second apologetic look followed by seriousness in his tone.

"_I'm letting you go." _

Kai's eyes widened, breath hitched. _"Wh-what?"_

Aichi only closed his eyes turning on his heel not wanting to continue the conversation. _"Sorry…..and farewell."_ Sadness was evident in his tone.

That was the end.

Kai could only watch while frozen and rooted to where he stood. Lips trembled and eyes widened in pure shock before narrowing in anguish. His name repeated in his mind along with those words of farewell like a broken record.

"_Aichi….." _

What could he have done to deserve this? For Aichi to walk out of his life before his very eyes? The pain stabbed through his very being, forcing his knees to buckle and legs tremble beneath him. The pain of seeing that other half of you parting further and further away from you leaving you empty.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

The world had transformed from color to gray. People passing by were just mere images and just a blur as he strolled on the streets alone. He distanced himself again from the group of friends, acting cold towards them and evidently lying that he was "fine".

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

Fingers tightly gripped at his bed sheets at his sides. Teeth gritted then lips thinned and eyebrows knitted concealing the aching pain in his chest just thinking of that moment. The pain of regret of all the things he possibly had done to chase Aichi away.

"Aichi…. Aichi… I… I love you… if only…there was a way to have you come back to me…" Of all those times they've spent together, saying those unspoken words now seemed meaningless. Guilt weighed on his chest at his failure of not letting them heard by the one he saw as his "Eternal Mate." If there was a way to turn back time…. But that thought was unrealistic.

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me_

"_Ai….chi….." _

Swelled tears stained at the corner of his eyes before dripping onto the sheets.

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_


	6. Marry Me

Chapter 6: Marry Me by Train

Their hands moved swiftly in shuffling their decks before placing them onto the deck slot. Kai and Aichi then drew their five starting cards; and mulligan if they had to.

"Okay! Kai-kun, I'm ready!" Aichi chirped. It was just an ordinary day at Card Capital. Sometime earlier in spotting Kai at one of the tables, Aichi hopped over to innocently steal Kai away from Miwa to cardfight the brunet. And the blonde did not mind at all as he was left alone to freely flirt with Misaki. Kai also didn't mind being dragged by the hand by Aichi to a vacant standing table.

Lifting his gaze from his starting hand for his emerald orbs to meet Aichi's azure orbs, Kai's lips automatically curved into a smirk signaling that he was ready as the other. Keeping his eyes locked with Aichi's, his features soon softened with his heart melting inside his chest. Aichi didn't notice the change of Kai's expression as he took the first move. Just being with Aichi and just the boy's presence affects Kai, with a sudden warmth enveloping Kai every time when he catches a glimpse of Aichi's cuteness and smiling innocence.

_Forever can never be long enough for me_

_To feel like I've had long enough with you_

_Forget the world now, we won't let them see_

_But there's one thing left to do_

Kai didn't want this warm feeling to end. He wanted it to last forever. He had enough of anguish, bitterness, and resentment built by his past. With Aichi by his side, all of those negative emotions erode out of him.

_Now that the weight has lifted_

_Love has surely shifted my way_

_Marry me_

_Today and every day_

_Marry me_

_If I ever get the nerve to say "Hello" in this cafe_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

_Say you will_

_Mm-hmm_

Kai voiced a phrase in his mind that he shared with Aichi on that very day and hoped to share it with him again, 'Picture It". The image Kai wanted Aichi to imagine: cherry blossom petals raining down the capital city of United Sanctuary on Cray. Behind closed doors of a tall majestic building, a long red carpet outlined with gold lead the path towards an altar. A ribbon of white and bouquet adorned on the rows of benches lined on each side of the red carpet. Everyone, from Units and Kai and Aichi's human friends, was seated at those benches.

_Together can never be close enough for me_

_To feel like I am close enough to you_

_You wear white and I'll wear out the words "I love you"_

_And you're beautiful_

At the front of the altar, Kai and Aichi stood facing each other before the very Unit that brought them together at a young age, Blaster Blade. It was insisted that the Paladin be the one to marry them to parallel their first meeting as he was their symbol of their bonds.

Vows were exchanged between the couple as well as wedding bands before sharing a gentle, passionate kiss.

_Now that the wait is over_

_And love has finally shown her my way_

_Promise me_

_You'll always be_

_Happy by my side_

_I promise to_

_Sing to you_

_When all the music dies_

Meanwhile, in reality, Aichi glanced up and cocked his head a little. He stared at Kai with concern guessing the brunet was lost in thought over something. Aichi was evidently oblivious to Kai's daydream.

"Kai-kun?"

_Marry me_


End file.
